My Guardian, L
by BlueRose-Phantom
Summary: L is known for his skills as a detective & now has the task of taking care of a 14-15yr. girl named Lisa Kusanagi, after her parents died in an accident. Can L do the Kira case & care for Lisa at the same time? LxOC NO FLAMES! OR DIE!
1. Ch1 Pain and Sorrow

My Guardian, L

Chapter 1: Pain and Sorrow 

The day seem clear today in the midnight sky earlier, but the clouds soon had become gloomy and the raindrops fell down heavily. Red and blue lights were flashing as there was an accident by the Wilson Highway, a black FX2 Ancira Ford truck crashed into a 18-wheeler truck that was try to make it's deliver to Yotsuba Company. The ambulance was there making sure that the couple and their child were doing ok, while the truck driver was unconscious in a stretcher. "Come and get an officer to take these people out of here," the medic announced to the person behind him. "Get a crowbar over, here!"

Officer Kyobo had a the bar, then plunged it in the doorway where it the truck received some critical damage and mostly in the front hood. Yanking again and again, finally the door fell from the driver's side and Officer Kyobo sees a man, a woman and a girl that looked at least fourteen years of age. First he takes out the driver, who appeared to be banged-up and bleeding crimson blood from the forehead, with his head on the driving-wheel. Then the woman on the passenger seat, in the back a young purple haired girl with little pig-tails on top of her head and the officer felt the girl breathing slightly.

"This one is breathing, poor girl…" The man in blue uniform breathed out while gazing down her bloody face filled with scrapes. The ambulances rushed to the hospital in a heartbeat, the sirens blowing like crazy and sending the older patients to emergency room for operation. "Come on, move these people we don't have time!" The doctor rushes beside the couple and accompanied with an other doctor.

***

Hours later the girl wakes up, blinking her eyelids she sees a person in white and asks," Where I am? I am in heaven-did I die?" Touching her head, the girl hears a woman's voice in a far-distance, but in reality she was next to her. "You're in the Tsutaki Hospital, you were in an accident my dear. You had a couple of scrapes and bruises from the accident, but you'll be fine. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Riko Tsuji. What's your name, sweetie?" The purple girl answered," It's Lisa…Kusanagi." Lisa's head started to get a sharp pain on the right and Riko held her shoulders. " Are you alright, Lisa?" "Riko…where are my parents?" The nurse stayed quiet and then responded," They're going through surgery now and they should be out soon." Lisa cried and Riko hugged her close," Riko, do you think that my parents are going to be ok?!" Riko didn't know what to say and held Lisa tightly. "I'm sure they'll be ok." Doctor Uchiha came by the front desk where Riko and Lisa were sitting nearby. Riko let go of Lisa; sees the doctor with his clipboard in his hand, looking dreadful on the jet-haired medic and the tall teal haired-woman walks up to him. "Doctor…what has become of the Kusanagi pair?" The man slams the clipboard on the desk and explains.

"Doctor Yamaguchi and myself have done what we could to save them, but it's in the hands of god whether they survive or not." Riko looks over her shoulder and noticed Lisa looking over at her direction. Lisa gets up and goes up to Doctor Uchiha," Doctor…are my parents going to be fine?" The Uchiha gazes down at the Kusanagi girl. "Are your parents named Kusanagi, little girl?" Fumed, Lisa look at the handsome doctor and exploded," Of course they're my parents, why wouldn't they be?" The man's charcoal eyes didn't leave the sight of Lisa. _Lisa… Strong like her mother and intelligent like her father. What a combination? I can still imagine how she was before._"Listen," the doctor began. "Your parents are going to out for a while, okay?" Lisa looks at him and the Doctor smiles. "You think I'm stupid or something…because I'm not!" Riko coughs," Sasuke…, don't make fun of the girl." Smirking all so cocky, Sasuke ruffles Lisa's hair and she yelps. "Hey! Don't do that, you'll mess up my hair."

Another doctor rushes to Uchiha's side in some urgency. "Hey, Ryo what's the rush?" A serious face took Ryo's features, Lisa had a bad premonition coming and knowing her gut instinct she wasn't calming down. "I have some bad news…they didn't make it. The Kusanagi have just died from internal bleeding." Lisa fainted and her world became black, Sasuke caught her in time. "Riko, go and check to see if a room is available. I'll be waiting for you." Riko followed her orders and Doctor Uchiha and Doctor Yamaguchi waited until Riko returned. _Kusanagi, you idiot…you left poor Lisa alone._

_***_

"Right this way, sir," the secretary said leading the way. The old man wearing a black suit, tall in his height, hair white yet short with a tiny mustache and glasses rimmed up to his nose with a briefcase stepped into Doctor Uchiha's office. "The doctor will be with you, Mr.---" The elder man in glasses replied," Please, just call me Watari." Watari sat down in the leather chair of the doctor's office as the secretary named, Mika finished," Ok, Mr. Watari, Doctor Uchiha will be here soon…so make yourself at home." The short-haired woman left Watari alone, closing the door behind her. _Let's see if this is in fact the girl…_

_***_

Finally having her sight returned to her, Lisa was still her clothes, a red shirt version of a kimono with a red and black striped skirt in a resting bed with Doctor Uchiha looking over her and the I.V. machine attached to Lisa. "What happened to me? Why I am in here?" Sasuke huffed a gentle laugh," You've fainted…I had the hassle of carrying you here and looking over you while you were asleep." Lisa sat up and then, pouted with her lower lip while crossing her arms. "Well, if it was a hassle carrying me…why did you bother taking care of me?" Sasuke poked the sack of medicine coursing through Lisa's veins," I couldn't just leave on the floor you know…besides after the news you've received I don't think you were any condition to be walking around."

_My parents….! They're…dead. _Lisa's eyes began to water and Sasuke carefully hugged the girl, she lightly gripped his white coat then puts her face on his chest. "Cry if you want…don't hold it back." The door opened and closed," Doctor…you have a person waiting for you." Sasuke nodded and Lisa's eyes were puffy and wet from crying too hard, she let go of the doctor. Doctor Uchiha stood up and said coolly," Lisa, I'll go and attend this person and come back, ok?" Lisa shook her head silently. "Mika, make sure that Miss Kusanagi gets her much needed rest." The secretary bowed as Doctor Uchiha smiled at Lisa then left her with Mika. "Will do, Doctor."


	2. Ch2 Old Man, Watari

Chapter 2: Old Man, Watari

** AN:DON'T OWN DEATHNOTE OR THE OTHER THINGS EXCEPT THE OCS AND THE STORY I don't like Flames so pleaz don't cause I don't Flame you. Excuse my grammer, so sorry. I wish I did, but that's unlikely. *Sob* By the way Italics are thoughts ppl. Anyways, I shouldn't be talking now. So on with the story.**

Waiting in the office, Watari looks around and sees a photo of the Sasuke as a young boy with Itachi and their parents, Lisa's Parents and another boy. " The Uchihas and the Kusanagis…who would've known and…" Watari kept gazing at the picture on the table, the doorknob twisted and Sasuke popped in, closing the door after him. "I didn't expect to see you again…Watari." Turning his body, Watari smirked underneath his glasses. "Nice to see you, too Sasuke Uchiha. It's been such a long time."

Walking in step by step, Sasuke threw his coat on a stool as his sat down in his massive black leather chair as Watari waits for a response from the Uchiha. "I can't image why you are here, but I guess it must be something important am I, right?" Watari adjusted his glasses and replied," Yes, I came because of Kusanagi." Sasuke rubbed his temples," I'm sorry, but…Kusanagi is dead along with his beloved wife, Lady Mayu."

"I know…, but that's not why I'm here. Hiroshiro Kusanagi has left me both his and his wife's will to me for Lisa. I need to assign her to her guardian the parents left to take care of her." Sasuke placed his hands together front of him and his elbows on the desk, thinking of an answer. "I see…so do I know this person? I sure would like to know who's going to take of the kid." Leaning back in his chair, Watari opens his briefcase from his lap and pulled out a folder, throwing it gently on the counter while Sasuke reaches for it and looks into it. "Yes, you really known him since childhood…I'm sure that this will help you fill in the blanks?" Sasuke reads the will and sees a profile of someone, recognizing the photo on the right hand corner of the paper. "He's going to be the guardian? I never thought he would even consider the idea…, but I guess he's unpredictable. Right…?"

Watari grinned, closing the case and answering back sympathetic," Yes…I suppose you're right. What about the girl? What has happen to her?" The doctor coughed, adjusting his posture and making himself as comfortable as possible. "She's resting right now…Lisa was suffering from a nervous breakdown and I think she needs it after you know what." Nodding, the old man looks back on the group photo, not taking his eyes off and asks this," When was the last time you've seen him, Sasuke?" The diminutive room turned silent with question ringing in Sasuke's head, thinking what to say. "Well…what can I say? I really haven't seen him since 5 years ago, when he started doing some detective business to the next level."

"Um…yes, he is still in the business and making sure that the world is safe," Uchiha skeptically wonders what Watari refers to. "Watari, what do you mean by making the world safe? Is he in a case that involved with saving the world?" Breathing in and exhaling, the elderly man explained in a serious tone," Well…yes. You're familiar with the Kira case that the Japanese police are working on?" Sasuke agreed. "What about the Kira case? Don't tell me, he's working on it?" *** Old man Watari huffed out some air and responses back on Sasuke's query about the Kira case," Yes." "I knew it…the guy always like taking risks," Doctor Uchiha stated obviously and Watari interrupted him before he said anything sarcastic. "Isn't that true, but…he's been busy and well…it been a decision that Hiroshiro and Mayu have made to make him the guardian of their daughter if there was anything that would happen to them." Sasuke starts to draw on a blank piece of paper with a pen, making the Uchiha sign of his family's crest seem darker than usual like in an angry form. Tracing it over and over again until Sasuke finally cutting it out the figure, as Watari watches intensely and Sasuke looks up to see the man looking at him. "Sorry…I got distracted for a minute. My question is why did he agree to this anyways…?"

"Ok, well…that's because he likes children…weird, huh? Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Ever since you two were young…Miss Lisa and the two of you along with your older brother loved to play with her and so he said 'It's not going to be any different from before.'" Sasuke stared with his big onyx orbs, making eye contact and his head slightly tilled to the side. "Yeah…that's something unexpected and…I guess I'm surprised at the very least." "So when do I get to see the child?" Sasuke clicks his pen faster and faster until his comes to a stop," Tomorrow…she's going to release and feeling better, some-what. Tell my regards to him when you talk to him, ok?" Watari rises from his chair then Sasuke walks with him to the door. "I will and it was _really _good to see you again. Bye." Sasuke looks over at the photo of his family, the Kusanagis and even **him**, who is always a year ahead Sasuke of age. He opens the door for Watari, seeing him stroll down the white hallway.

***

Going back to the room, Doctor Uchiha goes to check on his patient, Lisa still awake and sitting up on the hospital bed. "Shouldn't you be asleep, Missy?" Laughing, Lisa puts her attention on the Uchiha with the jet-black spiky hair, throwing her sheets to the side. "Yeah…, but I want to wait for you! So…who was that person who were suppose to meet?" Sasuke arched a brow and Lisa giggled, blushed because a certain doctor. "Well, you should go to sleep and it's none of your business," pushing Lisa back to the pillow as she pouted fumed. "Not fair!" "Go to…**sleep**! You have a big day tomorrow and you need to rest your little head," Sasuke tucks her in bed and she closes her eyes. "Will you be here until morning, Doctor Uchiha?" "Oh, you can just call me Sasuke if you like and yes." Smiling, Lisa whispered," Ok, Sasuke…goodnight." "Night-night, Lisa," kissing her forehead. _Have a good rest, Lisa…you will have a surprise in the morning._

***

Exiting out of the Tsutaki Hospital, Watari was going down the stairs and has received a phone call from his cell phone. "Yes, Ryuuzaki…?" The old man asked. "Watari…did you see Uchiha-what happen? Did you get the girl?" "The doctor is still the same as ever since you know what happened, but no, sir… The girl will be released in the morning, so there will be a lot to talk about with Lisa tomorrow." "So…Uchiha let her stay? I'm surprised he even suggested that…" Watari got inside his black limo and droved while talking to L. "Why do you say that, Ryuuzaki?" "Knowing him…I guess you can say he had a change of heart. It's been 13 years since his parents died and…the Kusanagi Family had taken his brother and himself as their own. He hasn't been really much interacting with Lisa since she was little. I guess he's returning the favor…and is looking after Lisa, their only child." Watari stay quiet and was on his way back to HQ. "Let's hope the girl comes to us willingly and if not…," Watari paused and L finished his sentence. "We will make drastic measures…, by dragging her by force if necessary." "I'll see you when I get back," Watari hung up and also L. _I wonder what kind of girl is she? Well…, I hope she doesn't give Watari and me any trouble._

**AN:That was chapter 2 ppl so pleaz review or L will kick you and you won't get a strawberry from him. L: Please, people review. I don't want to have to kick afterwards and not give you a strawberry, that's rude... and no one likes being rude especially me. So, again pleaz do R&R doesn't matter random ppl can, too. If you do this for me I'll add in a bonus strawberry and Hug from L. How does that sound? Pleaz and thank you!**


	3. Ch3 Crazy Hospital Chase & My Guardian,L

**Chapter 3: Crazy Hospital Chase and My Guardian, L**

**A/N: Thanks to the ppl who reviewed and here's your prize! **

**L: Hugges and strawberries for everybody! *Hug and strawberry* And thank you for all the support and here's chapter 3!**

Birds were chirping, the sun shining so brightly and the purple haired Lisa still lays asleep until she hears a loud noisy. Jumping up, she notices Sasuke the doctor by her side with his eyes closed in a chair, his arms crossing together._ Wow…he really stayed? I thought he was saying that so I can go to sleep, but I guess I was wrong._ Carefully getting out of bed, Lisa makes sure that she doesn't wake up Sasuke and wants to see his face as he sleeps. _He's sleeping… Sasuke sure does look cute-no…even better **HOT **with the capital letters. Oh, god…he's so devilishly handsome! Makes me want to kiss him!_

"Should I?" Lisa asked herself glaring as his manly features, inhaling deeply and making a kissy-face and staring intensely at his kissable lips. Closing in near and closer than ever, Lisa almost kiss him when Sasuke finally woke up and she backed away from him a bit.

"Hey, Lisa…what are you doing?" Giggling nervously and scratching the back of her head, Lisa blushes a deep red color from cheek to cheek.

"Oh…! Nothing, I saw something on your face and took it off." Sasuke got up, walks up to Lisa, and touching her face, the forehead and cheeks for any sign of fever. "Looks like a false alarm, I thought you had a fever and started talking funny." Lisa's embarrassment didn't relinquish from sight as Sasuke stared into her light lavender eyes with his onyx orbs.

_Oh, god why does he have to be so __**HOT**__?! I can't stand it! Stop staring at me, Sasuke!_ "What's wrong, Lisa? Did you have a staring problem or something?" Sasuke teased her without trying to be mean to Lisa or anything.

"Sasuke?! Why are you being mean to me…?! Can you take me home?" The medic poked her forehead hard, leaving a mark on and she cried without tears," That hurts! Don't poke me, you evil person!"

Laughter escaped from the Uchiha, the Kusanagi girl glared at him and blushed furiously looking away, crossing her small arms. "Hey, relax…my big brother, Itachi… use to do the same time with me when I was your age."

Lisa was wonder what it was like for Sasuke growing up at his house, but she didn't want to ask because she was too embarrassed enough to do so. _Itachi… Sasuke's brother…, when was the last time I've seen him? I don't really remember, but all I know is that Itachi is as __**HOT **__as Sasuke! Even though they do look a lot alike each other._"So, Itachi…did that too?"

Sasuke shook his head and then said," Yeah. Itachi did and I really didn't like it, but I finally know why he poke me on the forehead." Lisa urged for answer," Really? What did you figure out?" Sasuke combs his black hair back as Lisa stares and drools at his even motion. "It means that maybe later, but he meant it out of his love for me as a brother. He always be looking after me and taking care of me."

_That kind of Itachi…I wouldn't mind having a brother like him. Sasuke is like me…he lost both his parents and I did too. When he lost them, my parents took him in with his brother, Itachi as well and I was only eight at the time._ "It must be good to have a brother, I mean…I probably would have had one maybe if my mom and dad wanted to." Sasuke smiled sadly looking deep into Lisa's watery eyes that looked like pools of water.

"Yeah…I guess I'm very thankful to him and your parents, may they rest in peace… Listen, Lisa…I will take good care of you for Hiroshiro and Mayu Kusanagi. Do you understand?" She nodded her carefully," Let me take these things off you." Sasuke took off the needles from Lisa's arm, and then pressed the nurse button.

"Yes, what do you need?" Riko the nurse answered.

"Riko, please bring in a wheelchair for Miss Kusanagi."

"Will do, Doctor Uchiha," Riko signed off.

"Ok, Lisa…I something important to tell you.." Puzzled, she stares off blankly and expects a response.

***

"Watari, come on... let's go and meet the girl." L walks out the black Lincoln as he is accompanied by Watari into the Tsutaki Hospital, and see Lisa for the first time. "Nurse, is there a girl named Lisa Kusanagi in this hospital?" L asks as he reached the front desk and stares at the nurse intensely.

"Why, yes there is. Are you her family or something related to the young lady?"

"Well…, you can say something like that." L continues to stare and the nurse sweat drops, laughing nervously she says," She'll be out in a minute."

***

Sasuke helps Lisa into the wheelchair that Riko had retrieved for her," Lisa…your mom and dad have…entrusted someone that I know to be your guardian."

Surprise, Lisa was utterly mute and she asks irately," What?! Why…aren't you going to take care of me, Sasuke? You said you were going to…or was that a **lie**?!"

Heavily breathing, the doctor tried to explain to the fourteen year old in a calm matter. "Yes, but--," she interrupted him.

"But what?! Sasuke, you're a LIAR?!" Rubbing his temples, the Uchiha combs his hair more than usual and face her.

"LOOK! Lisa, I gave you my word that I'm going to take care of you and I'm through with it, but…you must understand that I'm not going to be your guardian and that your parents put someone else to do the job!"

_I don't care what Sasuke says, I'm not going anywhere with some random person whom I don't know._ "Lisa, did you hear me?" Snapping out of her thoughts, Lisa faints in front of Sasuke, throwing him off guard and he calls Riko back to help him. "Riko! Help me!"

Rushes through the door, Riko asks Sasuke what's the matter," What happened?!" Sasuke had Lisa in his strong arms as Riko came in. "She fainted again! Go get some alcohol from first aid kit!" Riko does what she is told and rushes to the closest kit which is near the front desk.

***

"What's going on?" L asks the sexy blonde nurse as she files her nails and chews gum. "Oh, some girl…fainted Doctor Uchiha is caring for her." Curiously, L looks the direction of the shouting, down the hall of A-wing. "Ryuuzaki, you don't think?" "Maybe? Who knows." Rikocomes in and quickly gets the kit, goes back the room running.

***

Lisa watches from the corner of her eye as Sasuke waits for Riko with the alcohol, standing near the window staring at nothing. This is my chance!

Lisa gets up carefully from the bed without making a sound, stepping closer and closer to the door she makes a run for it. Sasuke notices and runs after her yelling," LISA! COME BACK!"

"I guess that's her," L sees her running passed him in a quick flash hurry.

The purple-hair teen tries to make her escape, she turns right after hearing Sasuke's voice from afar. "Which way did she go Ryuuzaki?"

"She was heading into the G-wing. Do you need my help, Uchiha?"

Sasuke was trying to catch his breath," Yeah…I'll need all the help I can get."

"Watari?" L looks over at the elder man and he nodded in agreement.

"Whatever you say goes." They all signaled each other and decided to split up to get better chance of finding Lisa.

***

Rushing up the stair of the second floor, Lisa nearly knocks over a nurse wheeling a cart of medical supplies. "Sorry!" _Ok, I have to get away and out of this hospital in one piece._ "Where's…the…?!" The purple-haired teen finally found the locker room, as Lisa sneaked inside she searched for some sort of disguise to keep her pursuers at bay. Thinking back, Lisa pictures something that just popped into her mind," Of course! Duh, why didn't I think of it sooner?!" She smacked her forehead, leaving a red mark. The outfit of the nurse was a decent, in a professional way and this was a hospital after all. Lisa rummages around some random locker, pulling out a white uniform she hugs it and said," Just my size." Lisa rapidly switched in and out of her clothes into nurse's uniform, the perfect disguise to trick the all intelligent L.

"Perfect, all I need is to sneak my way out of here…and try avoiding the hunters chasing me throughout the hospital." The bright conniving girl, straightened out the skirt for the wrinkles and strolling out carefully, Lisa quickly tippy-toed her way out of the locker room. Bumping into a tall dark-haired man, in a ponytail and she fell down on her butt. Oh, who bumped me?

"Sorry, I didn't see you there," the man helps her up and Lisa stands up.

"Thanks," she thanks him and he replied kindly.

"Sure, thing. Nurse, do you know where my brother is?" Lisa leisurely lifts her head and faces a handsome older Uchiha she recognized, which she hasn't seen in a while. _Itachi…? Wow. Time has been kind to you---he hasn't changed a bit, still __**HOT**__ as ever! Oh, god…What a hunk?! Oh, why do you torture me so?_

"Are you ok?" Staring up into his drop-dead gorgeous face, Lisa shakes her head. "Yes, I'm ok."

"So do you know where's Doctor Uchiha?" Itachi waits for her to answer his question.

"Oh, yeah…umm. Itachi, don't you recognize me? It's me, Lisa?"

Itachi gazes at her intense until it clicked into his mind," Lisa? It is you?!" Itachi goes in and hugs the fourteen year old. "What are you doing dressed up as a nurse? It's not Halloween yet."

Giggling, the adolescent female in the purple hair blushed and said out of breath," Well, the truth is that I'm trying to get away from Sasuke… who's been chasing me around the hospital like a crazy guy!" Itachi arched his brow and leans on the wall blocking her away, Lisa walks backwards ,then another arm blocks her yet again. "What happen?"

"You see…my par--parents are dead. Now, Sasuke is trying to give me to a random person to take care of me. Supposedly, this person is to be my guardian and he told me that he was going to take care of me!" Feeble as Lisa was, she sobbed in front of Itachi, no matter how much she wanted to hold the emotions inside they found a way to seep out of her.

"I didn't know…I would've came here earlier and stayed here with you," Itachi didn't let go of Lisa and she held onto him tightly, clinging on top of his tight black sleeveless see-through shirt, slightly opened and showing his rock-hard abs.

Lisa stopped and looked up," Itachi?"

"Yes…what do you need?" The mature Uchiha sibling asked the Kusanagi youngster, "Please, don't tell Sasuke you found me…I really don't want to go."

Petting her head, Itachi whispered into her ear for reassurance," I know…, but Sasuke isn't doing this because he wanted to. The law is the law and you have to be with someone of age legal, like your guardian to take care of you and because you are under age."

Pouting, Lisa narrows her brows and stares at Itachi. "Itachi…I--don't care! I'm to stay with you and Sasuke, not with some other person."

Voices were being heard from a distance and Lisa knew who it belonged to, at least one of them. Sasuke… "I sorry, Itachi, but I have to go. Don't tell, please?" Itachi nodded and Lisa leaves in a hurry.

***

Reaching to his brother, Sasuke supports his weight on his knees while Itachi gapes his onyx orbs upon him. "Ita--chi, did you see Lisa?"

"No. I haven't see her and if I knew why…I would like to hear an explanation from you." Sasuke picked up his head gently and gradually, feeling the pain on his neck pounding on him.

"Itachi…Lisa needs to go with Ryuuzaki."

Itachi asks in his harsh tone," Why? What does Ryuuzaki want with her?"

Sasuke regains his posture, and coughs twice, Itachi still was waiting for an answer. "Ryuuzaki is to be her guardian…her parents left him in charge of Lisa if anything was there to happen to them."

Itachi just said a few words," Ryuuzaki better take care of her and if he doesn't I will personally take care of it." Itachi watches as Sasuke scurry away and continues to search for Lisa. "What will you do now, L?" Itachi asks and strolls into the other direction.

***

Thinking that she had lost her them, Lisa tried sneaking out of the front door **without** the anyone in sight to stop her, then L pops in her face. "Hey…! Nice to meet you." Inches away from her nose, L continues to stare and Lisa tries to in be intimidated with him staring at her so intensely.

"We don't---I didn't even meet you so…we haven't met. I'm going on…!"

L goes in front of Lisa before she took another step away from him. "Oh, hey…wait. Um…Lisa is it not your name?" Lisa ambled towards the door and L grabbed her wrist pulling closer to him. "How did you know…and what do you want with me?"

"I know a lot of things about you, Lisa. I am L, I am your guardian."

**A/N: Aww... that's so cute! L has appear! Everyone clap! Anyways....I hope you like the chapter. Pleaz R&R or L will get you in the night and make sure you sleep with one eye open.**

**L: Wow, I've already appear ... and I feel so special! So to the reviewers, pleaz do reveiw or I will get you! *Evil laughter caused by overdose of strawberries and hyperness.* See you later. And remember L loves you and strawberries make the world go around. :)**


	4. Ch4 Kidnapped & Captured

**Chapter 4: Kidnapped and Captured?!**

**A/N: I don't own this anime or the other things. Yea...anyways...back to the subject of the story...L, Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha have made their appearance. L is so cute and adorable. Sasuke is a doctor in my story. I dk what I was thinking during the time so...I just imaged him like. Itachi is just there. A) Cuz I wanted him to in my story and B) Who wouldn't want Itachi? XD **

**L:Thanx, Blue Rose. *Hugs Blue Rose* XD**

**Sasuke: WTH, why did u image me as a doctor? What were u thinking?**

**Blue Rose: Why not? Plus ppl will image u as other things. XD**

**Sasuke: Hn. I got other things to do.**

**Blue Rose: Like wut?**

**Sasuke: Like training with Kakashi, getting better and becoming stronger.(Blab, Blab)**

**Blue Rose: Sasuke, I don't care...u're in my story and not in a Naruto Fanfic. SO DEAL WITH IT!**

**Sasuke: I'm not going to do wutever u tell me to do!**

**Naruto: *randomly appears out of the blue* Sasuke, listen to the nice lady and do wut u're told.**

**Sasuke: WTH?! Naruto, you loser.... what r u doing here?** **U're not even in this Fanfic?! *Point accusingly* So shut up! *Kicks Naruto and sends him flying***

**L: Someone needs a strawberry....to get rid of that attitude. *Waves strawberry***

**Sasuke: *smacks strawberry out of L's hand* Shut it, L! No, I don't need a strawberry!**

**L:*gasps* MY STRAWBERRY?!!! WTF?! What did the strawberry ever do to u? *L kicks Sasuke in the face***

**Sasuke:*gets angry and wants to throw down with L*WHY YOU...?! I'LL GET U FOR THAT! *was going to lunge at L***

**Itachi: Sasuke, stop it...don't make me THIS! *Sharingan***

**Sasuke: *gasps * Itachi, Sharingan.....don't! *Hypnotized to sleep***

**Blue Rose: Itachi...was that really neccessary? I mean to hypnotize him like that? *Holding Sasuke's limp body in arms***

**Itachi: Yes....Unless u want him to get in a fight with L and ruin everything...then be my guest.**

**Blue Rose: No....thanx. I'm good. **

**L: Well...it would've been a good fight if Itachi wouldn't have interfered, but I guess it worked out for the best.**

**Itachi: Hey, if it weren't for me....Sasuke would've kick ur ass and besides....Blue Rose asked me to.**

**Blue Rose: No....I didn't. U just acted on ur own.**

**Itachi: Well...I did it cuz I didn't want Blue Rose to have to deal with the problem. *was just bored and wanted to impress Blue Rose of his skills***

**Blue Rose: Yea...well...anyways...everyone!**

**L, Blue Rose, Sasuke*still sleeping/head dangling and supported by Blue Rose & Itachi* and Itachi: Everyone, thanx for the support and here's the CHAPTER! **

"Wait-what?" L dares to pull Lisa into an embrace, she glances up with her lavender eyes shining and she blushed slightly. Feeling the warmth of his chest pass through his white long sleeved shirt as he press Lisa close to him, whispering into her ear.

"Lisa…Don't worry I'm here so you have to hold it in." Lisa was astonished by what L had say and it made her think for just a moment. _So…how did he know I'm---?_ Pushing away, the purple-haired Kusanagi regain her freedom from L's grasp," I don't want to go and you can't make me!"

"Listen, Lisa…I'm only patient to a point, but when you push it that's when I use force. Just come with me quietly and no one will get hurt."

Her soft lavender orbs shined ominously and she retorted," No… I'm staying and that's that! There's no way that I'm going with some random stranger just because he claims to be my guardian!"

L sighed heavily, his arms hanging loosely to the sides and started to murmur," Well…if that's the way it going to be…then--. WATARI, GET THE GIRL!"

"Huh?" Turning her head behind her somewhat, Watari stood with a rag in his hand pressing it to her mouth as she struggled until darkness overcame her and she finally fell into deep sleep. Watari held her in his arms as Lisa's body was nothing, but weigh over him. "I'm sorry…Lisa, but you left me no other choice. Watari, let's go."

L help Watari carry Lisa the exit of the hospital, Sasuke stops them in time before they left. "Ryuuzaki!"

The spiky haired detective bends his head towards the direction of the other spiky-hair dude. "Sasuke! Well…we've captured her and I'm taking her with me. There's nothing left for you to do for her, after all…I'm going to be the one taking care of her."

The Uchiha medic stomps angrily directly at L, grabbing him by the collar while L was trying to carry Lisa. "You! Listen, here! Itachi and I have a message for you…if you don't take care of her there will be hell to pay!"

The nocturnal L didn't seem to be intimidated by Sasuke's threat and just dully gawks at Sasuke. "Don't worry, she's in good hands. Tell Itachi that I'll keep my word to protect her." Sasuke releases L and goes near Lisa's face, giving it a kiss on the forehead and blessing for good luck. "Ryuuzaki, I'm trusting her with you."

L walks away with Watari and Lisa unconscious as Sasuke watches them leave the front door. L and Watari carefully place Lisa in back seat, L sits next to her and Watari goes in the driver's seat. "Watari, back to HQ."

" Yes, right away." L lays back combing Lisa's amethyst locks again and again, seeing her sound asleep as a angel. _She's really cute when asleep…, but then again…it might be a good experience to get to know her better._

***

Pacing back and forth Matsuda was in the kitchen, wondering where L had gone in such a rush. "Where's Ryuuzaki? Why didn't he say he was going some where with Watari? I mean…I could've been useful in some sort of way of service then, being here giving the people in the task force coffee!" Matsuda nearly spilled over Mogi as he backed away a bit.

"Hey, Matsuda…what are you doing? You nearly knocked over the coffee." _Matsuda, what are we going to do with you? _

"Mogi! Have you seen Ryuuzaki or Watari?!" Mogi stares at Matsuda like he was crazy or something, coughing as he thinks of an excuse.

"He said something about going for a visit somewhere with Watari, but don't worry I'm sure they'll came back," Mogi assured him.

"Hey, Mogi…what's going on?" Light comes into the room.

"Oh, hey…Light. Matsuda was wondering where Ryuzaki and Watari have gone off to?" Misa stated perky.

Light strolls over to the coffee pot and poured some on his mug on top of the counter. "L is at the hospital, Matsuda."

The naïve Matsuda reacted all shocked and again almost dropped his mug," L in the HOSPITAL?! What happened to him?!"

Sipping his Hot Chocolate Coffee, Light patted Matsuda in the back softly as he sat down on a stool. "He said that he went to go get someone from there," Light blows on the coffee while Matsuda relaxes on the stool next to him and Mogi glance at air headed errand boy. _Matsuda…if Ryuuzaki were here, he probably say 'Matsuda, you idiot!' _

Matsuda drank the coffee he was suppose to give to Misa along time ago, but he could always get another one. "Matsuda, weren't you suppose to give Misa some coffee?" Mogi inquired.

The idea didn't occur to him until now. "Um…well. That's alright, I can always put some more coffee in her mug. I sure she wouldn't know the difference."

Light and Mogi start a conversation with Matsuda. "Matsuda, have you notice the way that L stares at a person?" Mogi stated and Light looks at Matsuda.

"Well, yeah…? Why do you ask?" The puzzled cop asks curiously. _What's Mogi getting at? Why is Light staring at like that? _

"L likes looking at Misa and you know what else he likes looking at?" Mogi sneered quietly to himself.

"What is it? Mogi, tell me…I won't tell anyone."

Mogi gives Light a look that said 'I'll make him think wrong' and Light gets the message, plays along with Mogi just for the kicks. Mogi moves his index finger for Matsuda to come closer," L likes…to check you out when you're alone in your room and changing. That's not all…he keeps an album of pictures of you naked in his books and computer." Light wanted to laugh, but decided to hold it in after Matsuda leaves.

Matsuda sat down on the stool, appearing to be all petrified by the thought of L checking him out. "So….he?"

Mogi nods and asks Light," Right, Light…he has been doing that for quite sometime?" _Matsuda…you are a dumbass! _

"Oh…yeah. He's **so **checking you out, Matsuda. If I were you…I would be careful what I do during the night. You never know you might have a '**Friendly Visit**' from L." Poor Matsuda believed them and left the room shaking and terrified, Light and Mogi exploded into laughter nearly falling off the stools.

"Oh, man! That has got to be hilarious?! Did you see the face Matsuda had when I told about Ryuuzaki-," Light practically dripped the coffee over the counter from snickering too much.

"Yeah…! I know…that was **so **funny! I wonder if Matsuda would be stupid enough to ask Ryuzaki about it?" Mogi bluntly said.

"I don't know, but that would be something I'd like to see. Probably, Matsuda will be having nightmares about this and be paranoid, not to mention screaming at the sight of L." Light pushed Mogi and then, they fell down chuckling.

"Let's wait…and see what happens to Matsuda. Then laugh about it later some more, how about Light?"

Standing up Light nods and helps Mogi up," Sounds like a plan." Light agreed.

***

The car had stopped at the tall building, was known as HQ for the Task Force in the Kira case, and which L had buy with his money. "We're here, sir." L lowers the window that separates the driver and the back seat, adjusts his posture as he smoothly strokes her chocolate-colored skin with his snow white knuckles with the young comatose teenager slumbers, not moving an inch.

"Please, send Mogi to come and help." Watari reaction was just a simple shake of the head and he open, then closes the car door. L sees from the corner of his eye, Watari walking inside the building as he waits in the car.

***

Inside the building, Misa was hunting for Matsuda. "Matsu?! Where are YOU?!" Misa peeks beneath a coffee table and spots Matsuda. "There you are…! Where's **my** coffee?!" He trembles in fear and curled into a little ball, quickly peeping from the edge then back. "What's wrong with you, Matsu?" The blonde hair girl asks curiously and stares at his state.

"Misa, is Ryuuzaki around?" Matsuda still precautious, peers a few glances before.

"Actually…I think Watari is here so… that means that he is here, too?" Misa thinks hard to remember.

"Hey, let's see what Matsuda is up to? How about it, Mogi?" Light suggested evilly.

"Light, you read my mind." Light and Mogi walked in the living room of the third floor, where they were sure to find Matsuda. "Misa, what's happen?"

The hyperactive blonde quickly rose up and turned to Light. "Hey, Light! Mogi. Oh, you mean me? Well, ask Matsuda?" She got out of the way to let the two men see Matsuda. "Hey, Matsuda…what's the matter? You look pale are you feeling alright?" Light asked.

A beeping noise came from the speaker on the wall, Light pressed the button. "Yes? What is it?"

Old man Watari answered the other line. "It's me, Watari. Ryuuzaki needs Mogi to come down and help him with a big 'package'."

Light holds the button and replies," Wait, hold on for a minute." Light release the button, turning his head towards Mogi to reply.

"Well, I guess I better go and help him," Mogi said arrogantly.

Light presses the button again. "Ok, Watari…he'll be on his way."

"Alright, then." Watari hangs up and Mogi walks away to the elevator. "See you later, Light, Matsuda and Misa."

Misa waves her hand like a diva and Mogi disappears, all there is was the elevator's bell. "Now, what? I wonder what kind of package is Ryuuzaki bringing?" Misa clapped her hands together and jumped up as her mini skirt jumps with her.

Light smirked as usual and said serenely," I'm sure that he has a surprise that he's _**dying**_ to show us." _L…I'm going to get rid of you whether you like it or not!_

"Really? You think so, Light? I really how it's a good surprise!"

_Oh, I know so. _"Yeah, I can be sure of it." Light replied excited.

***

Outside of the building, Mogi goes down and steps out of the elevator. _I wonder what this so called 'package' is? I wouldn't be surprised what kind of thing he would bring? Then, again…he is L. _

"Mogi, thank you for helping out." Watari greets him and he returns the welcome. "Sure thing, Watari."

Both Watari and Mogi left the lobby and out through the front door where L is waiting at. "Hurry, would you, Mogi. Who knows how long she'll stay this way." L is still waiting for Mogi in the car impatiently, moving his leg up and down with Lisa still unconscious by his side.

_I wonder what will be the Task Force's reaction when they see her? Who really knows, but…I think it would be fun having her around. _A knock came to the door of the car, L lowered the window, and there stood Mogi with Watari. "Need any help?" Mogi offered.

"What took you long? Come on and help me would you?" L open the door wide, stepping out carrying Lisa in his arms. "Who is this?" Mogi stares down at the innocent purple-haired girl, L places her in Mogi's arms. "Here. Take her, Mogi." He glares at L and asks," What? What I am going to do with her?"

L smiled and puts his thumb on his lips, rubbing it and thinking. "Um…how should I say this?" Looking up and then rolling his eyes back to Mogi's face. "You're going to take her and I'm going to go with you." Mogi blinks his eyes, looking all puzzled or rather just really confused. "I'm sorry I don't follow."

L rakes through his thick black hair and tries to make it more simple. "Mogi…you are going to carry her while I watch and walk with you," L told Mogi impulsively. Lisa her sleep turned and Mogi had the hardest time trying to her still, even as L stands there not helping. "Come on, Mogi….let's go. Watari, can you go park the car some where?" L benevolently requested Watari. "Of course, Ryuuzaki."

"Mogi, let's go. I'm sure that everyone would want to know this little 'surprise' of mine." L leisurely walked in front of Mogi, as he was having trouble holding Lisa in his flimsy arms and with her moving in her sleep is not helping.

"I'm sure they are," Mogi whispered sarcastically.

"What? Did you say something, Mogi?" L demanded.

Denying in, Mogi shook his head and say," No. Nothing at all."

***

Light and Misa wait in the living room, it was nothing but stillness and their mouths didn't not move at all. "_Oh, come on! What is this anyways? Light…why aren't you saying a word? This is bored." _The Shinigami Ryuk questioned the boy.

"What is there to say, Ryuk? I'm just waiting for L and this surprise he has. Isn't that right, Misa?"

Light looked over the blonde who was clearly playing with her hair and just fixes her eyes onto Light. "Yes. Ryuk, you're a Shinigami...don't you walk through walls or something?"

Ryuk nodded and asks this," _What is it that you want me to do?"_

Light thought and had a response. "To going and see if L is here and coming."

"_Is that all, Light?" _Light lightly signal and Ryuk got the message. _"Alright, then…I'm going." __I don't see the point of checking if L's coming, but I guess that's Light's decision…well, I guess I won't argue for now._

Light watches as Ryuk disappearsinto the walls and waves goodbye. "So…Ryuk is going to go as a lookout if he is coming truly?"

"I know that for certain that he will…and that's why I'm right." The Shinigami quickly came back and Light was quite astonished, wanting to ask him. "That was fast, Ryuk…what happened?"

"_He's coming," _Ryuk said rapidly.

The door opened, L stepped in and Light stayed quiet as he saw Mogi with the girl in his arms. "Mogi, this way please." L opened a room, turning on the lights and bringing the covers to the end of the bed. Mogi gently put her down into the mattress and taking off her shoes, leaving her socks on.

"So…do you want to do something else, Ryuuzaki?" Mogi waited for an order from L.

"No, that will be all…and when you leave close the door behind you please and thank you." L waved for him to leave.

"Alright, then…I'm going." Mogi walked out of the room, then closed the door.

Light looks at Misa as Mogi leaves the entire dwelling and then she asks," Who is that? What is she doing here? Is she the surprise…? Well, she's not much of a surprise if you know what I mean."

"Misa, be quiet." Light told her. Misa pouted and demanded to know why. "Just wait until Ryuuzaki explains to us what this girl is doing here, but for the meanwhile…we'll relax."

***

Inside the bedroom, L turned to face Lisa and starts to cover her up, bringing the sheets to her chest and the sight of her sleep soften L's heart. L walks over to a lounging chair and drags it back, putting it next to her bed. "I really wouldn't mind at all taking caring of you. After all…you're like your mom and dad in some ways that you probably don't know. You remind me what kind of people they were to me." L smiles and kissed her forehead, making her turn to the side as she dreamt and L pets her hair then, sits down in the chair with a big book the size of a dictionary.

**A/N: Well....that was chapter 4. I hope u guys like it!**

**L: I know I did! **

**Sasuke: *awakes up* Wait-what happen? **

**Blue Rose: U were asleep throughout the whole chapter.**

**Sasuke: Really?**

**Itachi:Yes...**

**Sasuke: I don't remember wut I was doing before I blacked out. Oh, yeah...I remember now! I was going to kick L's ass! *again tries to get L***

**Light: Don't u even dare...or I will kill you.**

**Sasuke: Wut? Who-or WTH is this guy doing here?**

**Light: I'm in the story, dude.**

**Sasuke: Hn. Welll...anyways...how r u going to kill me?**

**Itachi: Deathnote.**

**Light: Yup. Sure am.**

**Sasuke: Death-wut?**

**Light: *sighes* Deathnote.**

**Sasuke: WTH is that?**

**Itachi: Didn't u read the manga, watch the anime, or other things including the movie? *Has a Deathnote manga in hand***

**Sasuke: Nope.**

**Itachi: Where have u being foolish little brother...? Deathnote is wut Light-kun uses to kill ppl to punish the criminals and with the use of a pen he writes their death cause or else he will die of a heart attack. So....if I were u, which I not...thank Kami...I wouldn't do nothing to L-sama. It's a nice new way to torture ppl...*smirks* **

**Sasuke: Ok...I have no idea WTH u just say, but wutever.**

**Light: U have been warned! *disappears***

**Sasuke: Oh, wow...like u can kill me! U're gonna die either way!**

**Blue Rose: *sighes heavily & shakes head* Anyways...**

**Itachi: Anyways....*grabs Blue Rose by the waist* In which way should I torture u? *looks at Blue Rose and smirks evilly***

**Blue Rose: Ummm....welll...Thanx, but no thanx. Tempting as it is...I rather not.**

**Itachi: Ok....some other time, then. Thanx for the readers' support and keep reading or Light-kun will kill u in the night. So u have been warned! *waves bye***


	5. Ch5 Catch Kira & The Great Escape

**Chapter 5: Catch Kira /The Great Escape**

**A/N: Wow...it's like getting interesting by the chapters... Well...alot of things have happen, but later will get alot more interesting... XD**

**Itachi: That's for sure... Oh, Blue Rose...**

**Blue Rose: Yea...wut do u want, Itachi? *Doesn't look into Sharingan eyes, but stares into the ground***

**Itachi: I was wondering wut Blue Rose thinks about me? *lifts chin to stare to make eye contact***

**Blue Rose: Ummm...Well..I think Itachi is a great person. *smirks nervously***

**Itachi: *smirks* Thanx, I think u're a wonderful person. **

**Sasuke: WTH, Itachi...Wut r u doing with Blue Rose? HUH, ITACHI?! R u trying to put her in the Tsukuyomi?**

**Itachi: No...little brother. I have no need to use the Tsukuyomi on her. Plus these eyes of mine aren't the real Sharingan eyes...They r in fact contacts.**

**Blue Rose: Wut..? O_o Really?**

**Sasuke: Contacts?**

**Itachi: *removes one contact* Contacts...see? They're for my vision..since using the Sharingan puts a strain on my eyes...**

**Blue Rose: Wow...Itachi, u're wearing contacts..., but they look so REAL? I can't really tell the difference.**

**Sasuke: Urgh...and all this time they were contacts? I thought u were gonna kill her with those eyes...No offense...**

**Itachi: None taken...,but really u think I would do such a thing as killling the author?**

**Sasuke: Well...yea!**

**Itachi: U truly don't know me...do u, Sasuke...? If I did do such a thnig as to kill Blue Rose...there wouldn't b a story now would there?**

**L: True...thus there wouldn't b any reviewers and without an author we couldn't continue the story and thus is but a cliff hanger.**

**Blue Rose: Thank u, L...for sharing ur knowledge...**

**L: *blushes* Yes...It's good to know that u're acknowledged for ur knowledge... XP**

**Sasuke: Anyways... **

**Blue Rose: Itachi...I would sure like to have a pair of those babies...just to scare Sasuke..**

**Itachi: It would b a pleasure to scare Sasuke...*hands Blue Rose a pair***

**Blue Rose: Thanx, Itachi.. *hugs Itachi then puts them on* Look, Sasuke...look wut I got.**

**Sasuke: *turns around* Wut? **

**Blue Rose: SHARINGAN! **

**Sasuke: ZOMG! *faints/collapses and is dizzy* **

**Blue Rose: LOL! Sasuke is K.O. **

**Itachi: Yup...! XD**

**L: FYI...ppl DON'T LOOK INTO THE SHARINGAN! *look at Itachi and Blue Rose* OR U WILL FALL INTO DESPAIR OR JUST PLAIN FALL DOWN FROM B-ING SO SHITLESSLY SCARED. Example: Sasuke.... So here's the chapter! X)**

Hours later…Lisa feels herself regain consciousness, gradually opening her eyes and showing light through darkness. Her eye lids ajar, Lisa looks up and sees a person hovering above her with an intense stare right up in her face. _Oh…, my head hurts. Wait, who's that? _Barely making out his face, Lisa immediately sits up and bumps with her onto his forehead, throwing his head back in pain while rubbing it. Lisa was touching her legs and up to her face, glancing down at her clothing. "What the hell?! What are **you **doing here?! What happen to my clothes?! Where I am?!"

"Your clothes are in the wash currently. We're home. Why do you ask?" L stops rubbing his forehead, moving near her and she hastily backed away toward the bed head, the bed all messed up and constantly breathing heavily with her lavender eyes gaping.

"This is not **home**, I'm being held prisoner! You **PERVERT**?! What the **hell **were you doing to me while I was asleep?! I want to go back home!" she screamed furiously.

"You are home, Lisa... and I'm not holding you prisoner. This is where you are going to be living for now on. I must inform you that I wasn't doing anything wrong when you were asleep and…I just simply wash your clothes as I was watching you."

She didn't take her eyes off of him not even for a mil-second. "YOU were **watching **me?!" He didn't answer her, but stood there like a doorknob. L keeps his eyes on her as she moves side to side trying to find her way pass he ,and seeing him and his eyes move about. "Do you always do **this**?!" Retorting as she narrowed her brows, glaring at L like he was going to do something to her.

"Do what…exactly?" he notified her obliviously.

"You **know **what the hell I'm talking about?! Don't act dumb with me?! You and that glare of **yours**…! Looking at me like I was some sort of animal or pet of yours…locked up in a cage!**" **Lisa points the finger at him, accusing him and L just stays staring closely to her face.

"You mean this?" L zooms his face in front of Lisa's and she puts her hand over his face, pushing it to the side.

"Don't do that! It's creepy…," she frowns and has a anxious face, laying her back on the bed head.

"If I give you candy will you come with me?" L reaches deep in his pocket for a candy and Lisa crossed her arms with her pouty face.

"What do I look like a five-year old? You don't expect me to come with you just for a candy?" Out of his pocket, L pulled out a Snicker's Bar and waves it in front of her. Lisa stares at the bar with the drool coming out of her mouth, like a flowing river and quickly says," Give me that!" She grabs a hold of the Snicker's, ripping the top with her bare teeth and taking a big bite of out it with the chocolate all over her face. "Yummy! Soooo good. Ok, fine…"

"You were saying?" Lisa finishes the rest of the bar and throws the wrapper in the trash, L gives her his hand and they leave.

***

"Look who woke up?" L turns to see Light on the couch watching C.S.I. Miami. Lisa looks at Light, who had look over at them and turns the TV off when the show had barely ended.

_Wow…who's that guy? He sure looks hot…he might even be a model for all I know, but…something about him seems a bit off. _"Who is that, L?" Lisa asks most eager, curious, and shy as she hides behind him.

"Huh? Oh, right… Lisa this is Light Yagami, like the other people that you are going to meet…we are all living in this building which I made with my hard work money," he smiles while still holding Lisa's hand.

Light gets up and goes to meet the young purple-haired girl," Hi, there…my name is Light Yagami. Nice to meet you, Lisa." She shakes his hand, her face feels red from gawking her eyes at him and senses his hand all cold with a tight grip on her hand.

"Umm…me too, Light." She releases from the hand shake, thinking to herself yet again. _For a hot guy…Light sure has a cold hand and not to mention a tight grip. He could probably break my hand if he wanted to, but that's my imagination. _

"So…Ryuuzaki, why did you bring her here? Don't take it the wrong way, Lisa. I'm just curious is all." Light randomly asked.

L goes blank for a while, Light waits for him and L goes back to reality. "Oh… I'm sorry, Light did you say something? I was spacing out…do tell me what's on your mind."

Light combed his hair then breathes in, and unperturbedly said," Why did you bring her here, Ryuuzaki?"

"Well…if you really want to know, Light… then I will tell you. I'm to be her guardian and no I'm not lying."

Stunned by the response, Light took it well and answered in soft reasonable response. "I guess that explains it, but there is still some questions left without an answer. Like what happen to her parents?"

Lisa looks down, her bangs hid the tears that fell down to the ground and she tremble next to L, comes close to his body for support as he pets her head. Light glances down the little teenage girl and realizes what their silence meant.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to-,"she shook her head side to side and regain her voice," No…you didn't know. So it's ok…don't worry about me, I'll be fine, Light."

Light kind of felt bad for the girl and kneeled down to her level. "Do you want to watch TV with me or something?" Lisa dries up the tears that threatened to blur her beautiful lavender eyes and smiled cutely at Light. "Hey, is it fine with you, Ryuuzaki?"

"Yeah, go ahead…I'll go and eat some sweets."

Lisa hugs L for a second and then said," When I come back with Light…can I come for sweets too?"

"Sure…I'm sure that you'll be surprised what type of sweets I have." L leaves Lisa with Light and exit through the door.

***

"So…what do you what to do?" Light asks nicely.

"I don't know, but what do you have in mind?" she replied blankly.

Light thinks and finally comes up with an idea. "How about a movie? Or if not we can play a game how about it?"

She plays with her purple hair, curling the tips and had a better idea. "How about we watch a movie and play a game?"

"Sure…I could've thought of it, but…I rather let someone else choose."

Lisa sits down on the couch as Light looks for a movie. _This almost feels like a date…ah…a date with Light. _

"Want to see Pirates of the Caribbean?" Light shows the dvd case.

She nods and asks," Which one?"

"Third," Light inserts the DVD into the DVD player, presses play then sat near Lisa.

Her heart was beating as Light stretches and puts an arm behind her, laying his head on her shoulders as the movie plays. She laughed and laughed when Jack was fighting with Barbarossa over who was the captain of the ship. Lisa wanted to join in the sword fighting and she nearly fell to the floor doing so, but Light caught her. In the end of the movie, Lisa was sad that it end and Light told her that they watch it whenever she want to.

"Can we play that game now?" Lisa enthusiastically requested.

"Sure. This game is like tag and a combination of hide-and-go-seek. It's called Catch Kira…the person who is Kira has to go and hide from L and the one playing L has to catch Kira and say 'Kira, I Caught You!' Now, you get the idea?"

She nods happily," Yeah. It sounds like fun. So who is going to be Kira?"

Light volunteered," I'll be **Kira **and you can be L."

"One question before we play…are we going to be using the whole building as our 'playground'?"

Light rubs his chin, thinking. "Good question. Yeah, we can…I mean I don't think L will mind?"

"Let the games begins… So **Kira**…do I count to 30 or what?" Lisa puts a hand on her right hip and then thinks that she is more confident enough to find Light or Kira.

"Yea…Start counting, **L**." Light smirked and Lisa returned the gesture as she began to counting from 30.

"30...29...28-," she continued on and skipped a few numbers finally reaching to the last three numbers," 3...2...1. Time to Catch Kira." Lisa goes up to the 10th floor to Light's room to see if he was really going to let her win or not. _Where can Light be? Can he really hide in his room or maybe he's wants me to think he is there? _

Lisa see the sign that indicated that it belonged to Light; opens the door without a sound or a squeak, sliding into the living room checking every possible place then moving on to the bathroom and bedroom. In the shower, there was nothing but a towel hanging and in the bedroom was the empty bed, in the closet…his clothing and still not Light around. Lisa sits down on the bed and lays back down with her purple hair spreading around the pillow. A idea comes to mind…a plan that might work and she can go home. "Sorry, Light…, but I need to go home. I'm sure that we can play some other time though."

***

Light who was playing **Kira, **waits for hours in the 15th floor to be found and gets restless, decides to go look for her. "Lisa…I guess she got lost or something?" Light goes back the 3rd floor and checks out the bedroom, nothing…no Lisa at site. He searches for a signs of misplacement of items or things that have been taken. "Nothing seems out of place, but…I guess I should tell L about this."

"Ryuuzaki…I have some bad news." Light stated as he announced into the intercom.

"What's wrong, Light? Did something happen to Lisa?" L answered back in his monotone voice.

"Actually…it's more than that she's gone-disappeared… I was playing 'Catch Kira' with her and I guess she took that opportunity to escape," he waited for further instructions.

L rubs his temples and sighs heavily because of the ordeal he is in. _I knew that girl wasn't going to stay for a piece of candy… What to do-what to do? I guess I'll send in some people to look for her…what a pain. _"'Catch Kira?' Well…I guess you'll tell me later. Light, you can go ahead and try to look for her and I'll call the others to join you, while I monitor the cameras from my side Oh, and turn on your earpiece communicator so that I can get in touch with you."

"Alright, then…I'll search. See you later." Light continues to rummage around for Lisa.

***

Lisa was on her way to the 7th floor when she hears announcement in the intercom. "Task Force members, I-Ryuuzaki need you to find a girl that is in this building and capture her when spotted. Turn on all communication devices to notify me. Thank you that will be all." The Task Force did what they were told, all expect Matsuda who was still traumatized, headed up to split up and search for the girl.

"Great…the wolf has call in the pack. Now, I'm be founded out for sure." She looks around and see something move from the corner, what seems to be a camera. "Figures…he has this whole place wired from every floor! He probably he is hearing me right this very moment."

L was look into the camera, her look at the camera. "Lisa, you're right about that and now I know where you are." L spoke through the speaker on the camera and Lisa walked over to the camera, staringand yelling at it.

"What the- L?! I guess I was right about you…," Lisa hid her face after retorting back to L which left him thinking, but not that much.

"What would that be?" L replied dully.

Lisa lowered her head and smirked, L zoomed the camera and stares at her expression intensely on the monitor.

"That people like you think you can have control over the lives of people like me!"

Lisa breaks the camera with metal chair in the hallway and it break the transition for that floor, L quickly switched to the 8th floor camera. _I guess it will be an exciting little game we'll be playing, huh? _"Aizawa, alert the others that the girl she was spotted in the 7th floor…and capture her unharmed. Bring her back to my quarters."

"Roger, that…,"Aizawa was in 21st floor and radioed in the Task Force. "Task Force members, the girl has been seen in the 7th floor. Capture fugitive unharmed and report to L's quarters."

"Roger!" They all said at once.

**A/N: I know wut u r thinking....ironic huh....that Light was playing KIRA? I probably b thinking the same thing too.**

**Sasuke: WTH? *recovered from scare* Damn it, u guys...! Stop playing pranks on me! **

**Blue Rose: How about....no. It's fun to mess with u. XD lol**

**Itachi: *pokes Sasuke on the shoulder* **

**Sasuke: Wut....?! *Sees Sharingan again and faints***

**Itachi: Lol... That never gets old..Anyways...why don't u give me a nickname Blue Rose?**

**Blue Rose: Nope...and do u want a nickname?**

**Itachi: Sure...why not...? Besides...it's just gonna b u who will b calling me by wutever name u call me. I'll call u by a nickname, too.**

**Blue Rose: Umm...How about 'Tachi'? Yea...I know it's short by one letter...I thought it was cute...or I might call u by ur given name.**

**Itachi: No...it's fine...Tachi it shall b. Um...How about Rosa Azul?**

**Blue Rose: Tachi? That's the same thing...., but backwards and in Spanish..**

**Itachi: So....dc I thought it was badass to call u that...or I can call u Rosa-chan or Azul-chan wutever u name it.**

**Blue Rose: Well...wutever u want, Tachi! :)**

**L: How come I don't have a cool nickname?**

**Blue Rose: Cuz u already have a nickname! It's short...one letter...L....that's it.**

**L: Well...yea...I knew that..,but I wanted to join in the fun too.**

**Blue Rose: Ok...L. How about.....Candyman?**

**L: Sure!**

**L, Blue Rose, Sasuke*K.O. on the floor*& Itachi: Well...we hope u the reviewers liked the chapter!**

**Itachi: Sasuke will eventually recover from shock so don't worry and pleaz R&R ppl.**

**Light: Yes....pleaz do so...or I will find u and hunt u down and kill u maybe...*smirks evilly* jk but really ppl R&R! BYE *waves***


	6. Ch6 Wide Awake & Fighting

**Chapter 6:Wide Awake and Fighting**

**A/N: The 6th chappie and I already feel excited... So let's have a recap.....Last time Lisa was playing Light/Kira/Badguy...well....anyways...she escaped or rather is currently escaping from the L building....I dk if L even named his building? Whatever.... I hope u peeps like this chapter.**

**L: L's building..... *thinks* has a nice ring to it! Don't u think? XD**

**Light: Ryuuzaki....I don't even remember u naming that damn building after it was built? **

**L: Well...we were in the middle of the Kira Case....so I didn't have time to name it at the time.**

**Light: *nods* I'm sure the name "L's Building" will attract Kira....and who knows it might give u a chance to meet this KIRA!**

**L: 80%....**

**Light: 80%? Of wut?**

**L: The fact that u r Kira.... *sucks on strawberry and licks it slowly* XD**

**Light: U're still with that....? U think I'm KIRA? *puppy eyes***

**L: *stares* Yes.....*turns around and continues to lick***

**Light: Whyyyyyy?! Would u think of sumthing soooo ridiculous!**

**Sesshomaru: Stop using my word...."Ridiculous" that's mine I claimed it! *bitch slaps Light with poison claws***

**Light:WTH? Sesshomaru? Why did u slap me?**

**Sesshomaru: Cuz u used my word.....**

**Light: Since when do u claim the word "Ridiculous"?**

**Sesshomaru: I just do.... so stop asking!**

**L: Ridiculous..... it's a funny word..XD *distracted by strawberry***

**Light: WTH is ur problem and why didn' u slap L?**

**Sesshomaru: Dk.....either I just don't like u...? L is my friend.... and look at u, u look all red....even ur hair changed...u remind me of that baka Inuyasha....**

***Inuyasha in the background* : Wut? Did sum1 call my name? *continues to battle with Naraku in Feudal Combat* Ha! Take that Naraku!**

**Blue Rose: Too into the game... don't u agree? *sitting with Naraku and having Jade Tea***

**Naraku: Hmmm....*sips tea* **

***Naraku and Blue Rose r watching from a distance....***

**Light: I still don't know why I can't use.... *interrupted by Sesshomaru***

**Sesshomaru: Cuz....I made a deal with the author....**

**Light: Blue Rose? Wut kind of deal?**

**Sesshomaru aka Fluffy: Well....we made a deal that....if I can use or claim "RIDICULOUS" she would let me do wutever I want to anyone except her Favs with exception of her permission.**

**Light: So...I'm not her Fav?**

**Fluffy: Well...u r kinda, but she did mention sumthing about L dying in the anime cuz it was ur fault and now.....she allows me to torture u.**

**Light: Still angry huh? **

**Fluffy: Well....wutever it's still my WORD....so don't use it or DIE! *leaves***

**Light: Why do things only happen to me?**

**L: Cuz....A) U r Kira no matter wut u say? B) Every1 knows u r Kira....**

**Light: Still with the blaming?!! This is RIDICULOUS!**

**Fluffy runs back and punches Light....K.O.**

**Fluffy: I TOLD U NOT TO USE MY WORD!**

**L: Note to self and reviewers-Don't use Sesshomaru's word....EVER! **

**Sesshomaru: *smiles* Welll....anyways on with the story...**

Lisa goes near the elevator and presses the button, Mogi was walking in that hallway when she saw him look at her then quickly pressed the button again and again. Mogi ran to the elevator, the elevator came and she quickly closed the door before he caught her. He slammed his fist on the cold metal passageway and radioed L and the others. "Ryuuzaki, she's in the elevator and she's headed to the 20th floor," Mogi

"Who's in or near that floor?" Aizawa touches his earpiece and speaks up firmly.

" I am. Don't worry I'll capture her," Mogi assured them.

"Just stall her so that backup will come to your aid," Ryuuzaki demanded.

"Got it," Mogi agreed.

Mogi goes down the stairs to the 20th floor where he was sure to meet Lisa by the elevator. Lisa barely comes out of the elevator door when Mogi takes a hold of her and she tries to get loose. "Hey! Let go of me!" Lisa shrieked and grabs his wrist to release her. "I got her." He called in to L.

"Bring her here, Mogi."

"I will." Mogi stares at the girl who is trying to escape from him. "Come on," he drags her and she holds on the elevator door, press the two buttons at the same time.

"No! I'm not going with you!" She stomped his foot hard and elbowed his in the abdomen, causing him to release his grasp on her and fall to the ground in anguish. Mogi curled up in a ball, hold his stomach with his eyes closed and trying to overcome the throbbing.

***

Lisa goes near the elevators, press a random button in one of them, goes to the other and they both open, walks in the elevator on the right and says," Oh, and I almost forgot…tell L that he if ever thinks about catching me then he can just forget about catching Kira. Bye, now." With a smile on she waves and the two elevators leave at the approximate time, leaving Mogi on the floor.

"Ryuuzaki…we have a problem. She has escaped…and leaves you this message for you. 'If he ever thinks about catching me then… he can just forget about catching Kira.'"

L rubs his thumb over his lips constantly thinking. _What game is she playing? Comparing this to catching Kira? _"She thinks that I might be distracted by her…maybe she's one of Kira's followers and she probably thinks that I will not capture Kira this **so-called-god **or I'm just wasting my time with her and not thinking about taking down Kira."

***

Thinking about his current situation, L immediately asks Mogi what elevator she is going to. "Mogi, did you see which of the elevator she went in and which floor."

"The first one is going to the 1st floor and the other one is going to the top floor," glances up and sees the blinking numbers light up.

"All members must regroup into three teams, Team A will go the first floor and investigate. Team B will go to hunt around in the top floor while Team L will go if necessary when the child is cornered," L gave out the order.

"Yes, sir!!!"

***

_Crap! I'm already trapped in the top floor. What if they find me?! What should I do? _Lisa opens a random door that she comes across, out of curiosity she peeks inside and steps in and doesn't think that anyone is here. A small noise from the corner of the eerie room, it sounded like a creature thirsting some human flesh. She carefully tippy-toed towards the all-so-creepy- looking curtains, seeing something to seem to be a lump hiding and moving a bit. It gave her chills just staring at it, slowly and yet cautious…Lisa swallowed hard, her violet orbs growing with fear and the sweat from her brow dripping down to the side. Her heart beats so dangerously with the rush of adrenaline pumping through the veins and coursing through all over the body, pulsing.

Her hand trembles as reaches the dark blue fabric, quickly tossing it over to the side and she screams with the thing that was behind the curtain. Lisa fell down on her boson, placing her palm on top of her heart, it still pounds from the scary and looks back. She realizes that it was guy with short-waved out black hair in a black suit and touches his back then he yells. "Hey, what's your name? Say…what are you doing in a place like this? Alone in the dark?"

"I'm Matsuda. I'm hiding in here from Ryuuzaki. Why are you hiding?"

Lisa nodded and asked again why. "From L? Me…well I'm here because I am hiding from L. Can I hide with you?"

Lisa sat next to him with her knees touching her chin and she closed the curtain, Matsuda examined the girl. _She's about 14 or 15.…what is she doing in the building? _

"Matsuda?" Lisa spoke out of the blue.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Have you ever wondered why things happen unexpectedly and you lose something important?" she said as she looked down at her feet.

Matsuda sat there trying to think of something to say to the juvenile mauve-haired trying to sympathize," I think that things just happen for a reason and one doesn't control their destiny. Well, that's what I think…I-don't know what you think?"

"If there _really_ was a reason for **them **to die…? Why did it-," she paused as she hear the door knob slowly twist and they both stayed quiet in the corner in the curtain. Light and Aizawa walk in leisurely, without turning on the lights and would sneak around the very room that Matsuda and Lisa are in.

***

"Light, go check in that end and I'll check here." Light left to search in his end as Aizawa did so as well. Starting with the kitchen all the way back to living room as he thought Aizawa had saw something move in the shadows," Ah, ha!" No, it was L's cat, Midnight who had knocked over a plastic vase from the table. Aizawa pondered deeply, trying to image as if he were the girl and where she would be hiding. _The curtains? Why didn't he thought of that earlier? _

He carefully steps close to the fabric, Lisa's heart starts to pound madly as Aizawa grabs the curtains and slides it to the side, but no one was there. Lisa thought that she would be found out, but no… luck had saved her. "I could have sworn that she was there…," Aizawa scratches the back of his head and Light enter the room.

"Hey, did you find her, Aizawa? I check over here and there's no sign of her." Light almost sounded disappointed.

"Well, no… maybe we should go some where else," he suggested to Light.

"Maybe you're right."

Light and Aizawa were strolling near the door. Lisa was so close to Matsuda that her hair nearly caused him to sneeze, the curtains moved and both men looked at the direction of the green curtain, but all was plain and motionless. "Aizawa?" Light asked him suspiciously.

"Yeah, I know I heard it too you think….we should-?" Light nodded and then turned back to face the door, waited for something to happen.

***

"Matsuda, are you trying to get us caught?! Next time don't sneeze!" Lisa whispered in a very low voice.

"It's not my fault your hair is making my nose ticklish," he argued back dimly.

"I wonder where they are?" She speculated to herself as she moved, opening the curtain a bit and her hair again made Matsuda's nose twitch.

"I don't know," his voice made a stuffy noise.

"Who asked you, Matsuda?" Lisa snapped meekly at him.

"I-I," Matsuda was having trouble speaking and Lisa turned back and harshly questioned him.

"Whatever it is Matsuda…spill it!"

"I-I-Achoo!" Matsuda and Lisa fell down on the ground then she smacked him on the shoulder.

"Matsuda, you idiot!"

He sniffed his nose and apologized,"Sorry, Lisa."

Lisa was at the bottom and Matsuda had laid on top with her. Matsuda got off of her and she stood up then saw someone standing in her way. "Aizawa, turn on the lights… I'll hold her off." The afro haired man did what he was told, the scene was a lot clearer and Light held Lisa by the wrist tightly.

"Let go! Light let go of me!" She shouted as the strife to freedom was one step away if only Light would just let her go free.

"No, so that you can runaway? I do not think so, Lisa. If you were planning this from the beginning then why did you come with L anyways?" Light replied rather furious and sympathetic. Lisa stops to stare at Light's chestnut eyes, searching for an answer.

"I had no choice. There wasn't anybody else I could go with…, even if I wanted for it to be Sasuke or Itachi…my par-parents chose _**him **_to be my guardian." Lisa responded bitterly and attempts to yank away from Light, but he only pulls her closer to him.

***

Out of the blue, the door swings open and L walks in with Watari and the rest of the Task Force behind him. Lisa at L deadly into eyes and reacts all crazy with more force as he came near. "Lisa! Stop it!" L yelled at her as he little by little slides his pale white hand up and down on with a caress her cheek and slaps it, leaving a massive red mark on her precious face. Astonished by his act, everyone including Lisa were silent for a moment then the rebellious teen erupted," You bastard! What gives you the right to slap me?! You have no right over me!"

L's emotionless face stares at her as she starts making a fuss," I am your guardian I have every right to. Whether you like it or not…thus that gives me the right to chose what to do with you?!" Angry and frustrated, Lisa glares at L for long period of time and feels the tears building up.

"Staring at me will not solve anything, Lisa. Tell me why are you trying to runaway and I can help you." L sustained his temper and patience with her.

"Why should **I **tell you?! You don't care what happens to me and why should I matter you to?!" L breathes heavily as she begins hide her face.

"Why should it matter what happens to me?! After all I'm - I'm alone…," she release a cry and Light lets go of her as she let knees fall to the ground and covers up her face.

L comes to her side and holds her in his long arms as she continued to cry," Why? Why did they have to die and leave me?! I don't understand…It hurts so much!" She sobbed delicately and bends in closer to L's chest, feeling the very warmth that embraced her at the hospital the day before.

"It's alright…I'm here. You're not alone, ok? You have me to take care you," L whispered kindly to her ear and she so fell asleep in his arms.

**A/N: AWwww..... an L moment! XD I knew for sure that u peeps were waiting for an L moment.... especially the girls....Who wouldn't mind L hugging them and carrying them away! All show hands...**

***Random big crowd of Fangirls***

**L: Wow....I'm popular with the ladies. :3**

**Miroku: *frowns* I wish I was that lucky with the Ladies! **

**Sango: *grabs Miroku's ear and pulls* Oh, no.... u don't u hentai monk!**

***Drags the monk away with him screaming***

**L: I hope all my fans and that includes the GIRLS :3 liked the chapter..... Oh, I almost forgot... Blue Rose will be needing the reviewers help later for later chapters....So I would like to hear anyone's ideas .... so pleaz R&R....Thanx I will happy to hear about ur ideas..... BYE! **


	7. Ch7 Dinner with L! Sweet Dreams or not?

**Ch.7: Dinner with L! Sweet Dreams or not?**

**A/N: Well...things are sure being funny.... L and Lisa what other things will happen for them before things take a turn? Read and find out.**

Lisa wakes up minutes later, her short velvet hair touches nearly her entire face as she tries to clear the strands out of the way. "Ah, man…what happen?"

'_It's alright…I'm here. You're not alone, ok? You have me to take care you.' **L whispered kindly in her ear and she so fell asleep in his arms. **_

"Oh, that's right…now I remember," she breathlessly opinioned as she blushes.

She carefully touches the ground and then Lisa's body weight collapsed on the carpet with a big thump! The door opens, Light stands at the doorway as he goes and help her up. "Are you ok? I heard a loud noise so I came to check it out."

Lisa shook her head," Nay, I'm fine. I just fell is all. Besides, I must've gotten weak over what's been happening."

Light grabs her chin and stares into her starry amethyst orbs, Lisa glances back and feels her face becoming all red. The stare that Light was giving her made the girl have butterflies in her stomach. _OMG! Light is such a nice guy and a Hottie! _

"Still…I want to make sure that you're feeling better. So I thought you should get something to eat. I don't want _**anything **_bad to happen, you got that?" Light stated confidently, smirked widely. Lisa nods her head. "Understood. Well, anyways…what did you had in mind?"Lisa jumped with joy and asked enthusiastically.

"Actually…well how can I put this?" Light's tone changed and Lisa wonder why.

"Is there something wrong?"

The heartily and blissful Lisa, had changed her mood into a confused and disappointed Lisa. "L had asked me, when you got up to tell you that you're going to have dinner with him." It was hard enough to be ask that and to tell her…was just plain difficult. Light knew that Lisa wouldn't like the idea of having dinner with the high-on-sugar L.

Her arms dropped to the sides and hung loosely, Lisa's head lowered down and not able to see her entire face. "Dinner, you say?" Lisa sounded too unsure of the idea.

"Why is there's something wrong with that? I mean…if you don't want to…I can tell Ryuuzaki that you're not feeling well."

"No. I'll go." Lisa waves her in front of her and sweat drops.

Blinking his eyes twice, Light didn't seem to be convinced. "Are you sure?"

"I'm good. Let's go." She followed behind Light.

***

"Ok, come with me." Light lead in front of Lisa to the dining room with L already waiting at the end the elegant dining table, eating some strawberry cake and course the strawberry on top. L was licking the frosting off the strawberry as he noticed Light and Lisa entering the room.

"Oh, hey there! Please, come sit and have some dinner." L seemed happy and thrilled to have a extensive meal with her.

L takes a huge bit out of the strawberry, making it disappear completely as Lisa took a seat from across of the long table. She looks down intensely at the plate full of food and L just feels a disturbance, he shallows his last bit. "What's wrong aren't you going to eat or are you still thinking about escaping?"

Lisa doesn't answer for a while then replies," No. I was just admiring the way the food looks and smells so good." She grabs her fork and starts eating the rich-looking pasta along with some vegetables and melted cheese.

"That's good. Watari made it specially for you. I'm glad you like it…and maybe it will get the idea of escaping from your head," he whispered the other half of the conversation.

"What did you say?" Lisa snapped furiously.

"Nothing-nothing important," he lied under his breath.

The Kusanagi girl was trying to concentrate on eating, but feels like L is just ogling his big round eyes at her as she attempts to shallow her cuisine. _This is ridiculous! Stupid Ryuuzaki-L! He keeps staring at me… How can I eat with him look over at me?! What about escaping? I don't think I can get him to not glare at me. _"Ryuuzaki, look there's a giant strawberry behind you!" Lisa pointed out. _I don't think it worked. _

"Really? Where's the strawberry?!" Both Light and L turn around then Lisa quick tries to get pass and out of the dinner room. Light quickly blocks her way, grabbing her wrist and cuffs some on it.

"What the-?! What is this?!" Lisa urged an explanation.

"What you have there is called handcuffs that the police use them for-," L was interrupted by Lisa.

"I know what they are? My question is why are you using them on me?" She grinded her teeth.

"Since it's proven that you are not to be trusted to be alone…you and me are going to be handcuffed together until you get rid of the idea of running off wherever you please." L stand up and shows her where the handcuffs end to.

"NO! I can't be handcuffed to someone like _**you**_?!" She pulls, twists and even bites it, but nothing seems to be working.

"Like _**me**_? I don't see why you make such a big fuss, but…it will be temporarily while you improve your behavior."

Light releases her and Lisa gives him a betrayed look, glances her now dark violet eyes at L and not take her sight off of him.

"Come on, let's go." L pulled the chain and Lisa almost fell, but Light helps her up to her feet.

"Watch it! Quit pulling the chain! I almost fell down-did you hear me?!" L continued to walk in silence as well as Light followed the two.

***

They enter a big adorned room with lots of blue fabric and even the furniture was blue along with white for his personality. Lisa's eyes sparkle with joy, but then remembers that she handcuffed to L and her enthusiasm dwindles. "Welcome to my room! How do you like it, Lisa?" he glances over to her direction.

"I would say that it's nice, but… right now I'm being held against my will! So…I'm not even going to answer you!" she retorted crossly.

L just laughed and then looks over at Light. Light only says," Oh, ok…I see then. In that case, I will leave you two alone. Good night."

Lisa and L both replied," Night." Light closed the door and the two were left _**alone**_.

"Ok, what is the deal and you bringing me here? I want answers!" She demanded gaping at L in the face without blinking.

"This is going to yours and mine room for on now…until I see good behavior out of you then you will have your own."

Narrowing her brows together, Lisa curls up her fists and points at him. "So what are you saying I'm going to _**sleep **_with you?! I am not sleeping in the same bed as you!"

L didn't even budged as she got near him and pounds him in the chest with her fists. L walk forward and his stare, making Lisa very uncomfortable and she backs up to the ridge of the bed.L puts his hands on her wrists and his legs around hers, Lisa begins to panic thinking that L might do something to her or harm her in any way. "W-what are you doing?" she asked nervously and blushed madly.

L smile devilish and maintains his eye contact with her. "So you're saying? That you rather sleep in the floor than be in a warm and comfortable bed with me?"

"Yeah." Lisa was afraid what the answer to her response might be.

"Well, now…," L neared his face to her and she was definitely afraid. "I guess I would have to…," feeling the breath on her neck, Lisa closed her eyes. "Be disappointed then…I assume that you're not comfortable, but that's ok," L's voice softens up a bit.

He releases Lisa and her terror has come to pass, he takes off his pants and shirt nothing left, but blue boxers. Underneath the clothing, L has some muscular features, a six-pack the biceps and triceps showing their form as he made his way to the bed sheets. Lisa was in for a shocker, not only she's in the same room as L, he's half naked and good-looking from the inside-out. "You sure that you don't want to join me…I can warm you up." L opened the sheets inviting her in the bed.

"No, that's ok… I'll sleep on the floor." Lisa take a pillow a blanket and to the carpet floor, while L lays on the bed. "Oh, here take this and change in the closet." L hands some garments of his to her and she gets a hold of them, goes to the closet. She quickly discards her clothes and folds them neatly, puts on the pants which a string to make them smaller and slides the big shirt over her. She comes out out of the closet, L still hasn't gone to sleep and had waits for her in order to turn off the lights. Lisa puts her clothes aside and kneels down to the ground, coming down gently until her head touches the pillow.

Ryuuzaki turns off the light and says good night. Lisa on the other hand…closes her eyes and turns her body to the other direction, while attempting to make the floor a comfortable place to sleep. She toss and turns, side to side and still the sleep had not come to her. Lisa takes a peek at L and finds him with his eyes open and staring down at her, she didn't know if he was awake or asleep. _Is he awake? Or asleep? It's very hard to tell…some people just sleep with their eyes open, others have trouble sleeping or just doesn't sleep at._

***

Few hours after, Lisa in spite of everything is having trouble getting any shut eye and finally gives up, she stands up with her pillow and blanket in hand. "I give!" Slides into the bed, L puts his head back into the pillow while looking at her and smiles while Lisa groaned then fell asleep. As soon as she dozed off, Ryuuzaki cuddles her close to his upper body and he strokes Lisa's locks then her face and kisses her forehead. The grin on his face still stayed as he closed his big adorable eyes and the sleeping Lisa in his arms.

**A/N: Yay! Wasn't that a cute chappie?! **

**L: I enjoyed it, but I just wish it was you, Blue Rose.... *looks with his big puppy eyes***

**Blue Rose: Ok...fine. *Gets in bed with L* **

**L: Hehe...*smiles n snuggles with Blue Rose* Well, good night folks...Sweet Dreams. Pleaz....more happy reviews!**

**Blue Rose: Yea...stay tuned for the next chapter! Good night. *Falls asleep in L's arms* **


	8. Author's Note!

**A/N: I know it's being a long time since I've written in my story, but that doesn't mean I have completely forgotten about it. Nope, I am going to continue writing My Guardian, L after I'm done with some other stuff so don't think I not going to finish it, I'm going to do the opposite of that. First I'm going to have to take care of some business I need to attend to, then I will go back to writing my story so that the whole world is happy. **

**3 BlueRose-Phantom**

**Take care Peeps! :3**


End file.
